First Kiss
by Intangible Lollipop
Summary: Valentine's day candies should never be eaten alone... (DMHP slash) .REWRITTEN.


**Disclaimer:** No owny characters; plot, I do owny. No owny Sweethearts either.

**Warnings:** Slash, DM/HP, snoggerific

**A/N:** sigh Well, I don't know about you guys, but _I'm_ having a pretty miserable Valentine's Day. I'm still muy nervosa around my crush, and I had to leave school early because I found out I have strep throat. Woo-freakin'-hoo. And do you know what always cheers me up when I have a miserable day? That's right- Slash! So here it is–what you've all been waiting for– a Harry and Draco V-D (no, not venereal disease, you twerp.) Valentine's Day ficcamabob. Hurrah!

**  
First Kiss**

For an afternoon in the middle of February in an unknown part of Scotland, it was surprisingly warm. Maybe it was surprisingly warm due to unnatural occurrences in the atmosphere because of muggles and their damn hair spray, or maybe it was surprisingly warm because it was Valentine's day, and some mushy and fluffy romance was about to occur. Or maybe, just maybe, it was because a certain Authoress created a plot-hole because she has nothing better to do on Valentine's Day. Bah Humbug. . .

Anyway, it was extremely warm outside on the Hogwarts grounds, which was why many students were loitering outside, overseen by a one Prof. Severus Snape. Being it Valentine's day, he too, like the Authoress, was extremely bitter.

_Look at the lovebirds_, he sneered. He really did enjoy sneering, especially at happy teenagers in love. _This day is really pointless. Look at all the little loitering lovers. Doing nothing, surprise, surprise. There they are, just loitering, wasting my precious time. Loitering. Stupid loiterers…_ and so this train of thought continued for quite some time.

However, this fanfiction is not about Snape, even though I can hear all the disappointed groans of Snape Fangirls everywhere. No, children, look to the right of Snape. Further… further… there, no, you had him... go a little bit back. Stop. Ah! There! Do you see him? Of course you do.

It's Harry Potter. Sitting under a grand oak, lounging (not loitering) and watching the lake for lack of better things to do. His train of thought was surprisingly similar to his potion's professor, but just don't try and tell him that.

Anyway, he sat there lounging, and eating candy. But what candy? Chocolate frogs? Bertie-Botts Every Flavor Beans? Nope. Try Sweethearts, the loveable muggle Valentine's day treats with cutesty messages, oft-times in chatspeak written on them. He sat, sprawled on the ground, read each message on the little hearts, laughing at the sheer sappiness about some of them, and popped a single candy in his mouth, sucking on each one as they dissolved. He repeated this again. And again. And again… well you get the point.

Finally, when Harry (who had consumed several boxes already) was full to bursting with the muggle treat, he considered going back in the castle. _Well, Ron and Hermione were probably out snogging somewhere… Dean and Seamus doing the same…_ everyone was heading back in the castle now, more often than not hand-in-hand with someone else. _Saps_ he thought bitterly. _It seems like everyone has someone but me._ He sighed as he spotted Ginny and Neville share a chaste kiss before entering the castle. Feeling jealous that he was alone while _Neville _for chrissake was getting more action than himself, Harry decided it was definitely better to remain out here until the festivities of the lovesick fools die down. He saw the equally bitter potions master enter the castle making Harry the only one outside.

Or so he _thought…_ Teehee.

Harry, who was quickly losing day light, read the remaining three candies and then started eating them meticulously again. Sighing, he leaned back against the tree, singing, "Will you be my Val-en-tine, I'll be yours if you'll be mine…" He gently hit his head on the trunk with every syllable. Being bored will do that to you.

As he was about to take out the last candy to pop in his mouth and start heading up to the castle, a voice from behind startled him: "Geeze, Potter, you have a horrible singing voice."

"Ack!" Harry jumped. The Mysterious Voice snickered, before sitting next to Harry. He recognized the stranger easily.

"Malfoy." Harry nodded his head.

"Potter." Malfoy, too, gave a curt nod. Ever since the beginning of the school year, the two came to a silent agreement not to bother each other to the point of near-homicide anymore. While Ron and Greg (Goyle) couldn't understand this, Malfoy and Harry seemed to have matured enough to realize that everyone has shit to deal with. Even though they're still moody teenagers. Who loiter. But back to the story…

"What're you doing?" asked Malfoy. Harry replied to that by holding up his nearly empty carton of Sweethearts, and Malfoy's eyed went wide.

"Ooh, can I have some?" He asked, sounding quite like a five-year old. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"These are muggle, Malfoy, do you even know what they are?"

Malfoy snorted in response. "Of course I do, Potter. I may not respect muggles' handle of politics, their pollution causing gagets, their bio-terrorism and and slutty celebrities, but the one thing I have to admit I respect them in is their candy-making abilities. Sweethearts being my favorite. Now g_immie_!" With that, Malfoy pounced.

What occurred was a brief wrestling match, both boys attempting to get to the sugary goodness first. Harry managed to flip Malfoy off of him and straddle his chest, but Malfoy, who was not about to give up his candy, used his legs to pry the Boy-Who-Lived off. They stood up, and without warning Malfoy tackled the other boy. Managing to straddle his legs and hold his wrists above his head with one hand, he used his other hand to open the Sweethearts box. Frowning, he turned it upside-down. There was nothing inside.

"Ooh Mal-foy," a singsong voice said from beneath him. Malfoy looked down at the younger boy.

Harry stuck out his tongue, smiling. Perched precariously on the tip of his tongue was the last Sweetheart. With his tongue still out, he laughed.

"Haha! I win! The can-" he was cut off abruptly when he felt something- or rather, _someone_-attach himself to his mouth.

"Mmmph!" Harry yelled indignantly. And muffled. "Mmmph!"

"Mmm…" hummed Draco, his tongue searching Harry's mouth expectantly. Harry, who was rather starting to enjoy this new turn of events, let his own mouth respond just as hungrily. This kiss, which was Harry's first enjoyable one, was a decidedly nice experience. Harry realized why Ron and Hermione kissed so damn much- it was _lovely._

The kiss was all to brief for Harry's liking, even though by the time Draco pulled back the Sweetheart had successfully dissolved between the two. After a silence, wherein neither Draco nor Harry said or moved, Draco finally licked his lips and got up off Harry slowly, his eyes half-close with pleasure.

"Mmm… the yellow ones all ways were my favorites." Draco said huskily.

Harry, dizzy with arousal, struggled to sit up. Draco, without another word, started to saunter away. A million things rushed through Harry's mind; he wanted to know desperately _what_ had happened, _why_ it had happened, and, more importantly, if it _meant_ anything to the blond boy at all.

"Draco… Sweetheart… wait…" Harry managed to croak out. Draco turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"No, not you, the candy Sweetheart," Or at least that's what Harry wanted him to think. "It wasn't yellow. It was orange." Harry said.

Draco smirked. "So it was. My mistake, then. Goodnight Harry." Draco strode up to the castle, and a resounding click of the door told Harry he was truly alone in the night.

Harry sat up and leaned against the tree, a half-smile on his lips.

Maybe this Valentine's thing isn't so bad after all…

End of Transmission

**Ending Notes:** You know you love it. Now prove it to me by reviewing, chop chop! "First Kiss," complements of a Sweetheart I ate before writing this fic. It was orange, and if you want to, you can pretend that's the message that was on the one the boys shared. Heehee. Happy V-day to all, and to all a good night.

**Rewritten: May 2005  
Original Publication: February 2003**

** Again, a fic that I enjoyed writing and rereading almost 3 years later. Didn't change TOO much. But my love life did About four months after writing this fic met the love of my life. We have been together 2 years coming this June. I expect presents. (:0**

**And I left in the stuff about me being bitter and lonely to add to the humor in the story. I am no longer such. **

**And in case you're wondering, yes.  
We have kissed so long that it dissolved hard candy ;)**


End file.
